Small world
by animerulez
Summary: Your life was going perfect before he came back. You left your old home to start all over again with your one year old son and you're only 16 years old.


This is my first fanfic!!

n_n_n_n_n_n_n

Sakura 16 years old with the rest of rookie 9

Gaara and Sasuke 17 years old

n_n_n_n_n_n

A girl with short pink hair and beautiful green eyes looked through the window as the train started to depart from a hot place, it was like a desert. The girl heard a small giggles.

"Awww, his laughing!" A woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail smirked.

"Yes, he is, mum!" The pink haired girl smiled kissing the tiny baby in her arms. The baby had bloody red hair, sea green eyes and a pale skin.

"Sakura." A man with grey hair patted the baby's head.

"Yes, daddy?" Sakura the girl with short pink hair looked at the man.

The grey hair guy and purple haired woman are her adopted parents, they adopted her since she was three months old.

"I'm sorry if you are feeling upset about leaving your home and friends." Kakashi looked in her eyes.

"It's fine I wanted to start all over again." Sakura looked back at him.

"Hm." Kakashi removed an orange book and started reading it.

XXXXXXXXX

They reached at their new house, it was a bit bigger than the old one and they were all happy with it. It had everything they needed.

Sakura entered her new room, it was white just the way she liked it, there was a study table and a chair, a closet and a table next to her bed.

"Ichiro's room is next to yours." Anko yelled from downstairs. Sakura went to the next room, it was light blue, a crib, a lot of soft toys on the floor.

"Mummy!" Sakura turned to where the voice came from, it was from the next room, she went to the room and found Ichiro eating Kakashi orange book. Kakashi looked like he was about to go insane.

"No, bad!" Sakura tried to keep herself from laughing.

"No!" Her two year old son Ichiro kept doing the same thing.

...............

A week passed and it was time for Sakura to go to school.

"I will take Ichiro to the daycare, bye!" Kakashi kissed Anko and kissed Sakura's forehead after carrying Ichiro who was singing a weird song.

"Bye!" Anko and Sakura waved.

"Are you ready?" Anko was washing the dishes as Sakura dried them.

"Yeah." Sakura flushed a fake smile.

"Be yourself...if you want you can tell a friend that you have a one year old son...Go ahead and do it." Anko stared she saw how Sakura froze and started shaking.

"I-I can't they will just laugh..." Sakura tried to control herself.

"That was in the past and this is the present...forget the past and look forward to the future." Anko hugged her.

"I will try." Sakura hugged back tightly. Anko drove her to her new school, people were everywhere some ignored her, some stared, some frowned, some just look at her hair.

Sakura waved goodbye to Anko, got her shoulder white messenger bag and walked in the school feeling uneasily she walked to the girl bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, forced a smile and walked out.

"Excuse me, do you know where the principles office is?" Sakura asked a girl with long midnight blue hair and lavender eyes.

"Yes, I will show you." The girl seemed friendly even a fool could tell by looking at her.

"Thanks, I'm Sakura Haruno Hatake." Sakura followed the girl.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata smiled at her warmly.

They walked to the principle's office, Hinata left because the bell rung. Sakura thanked her and entered the office.

"Welcome! I'm principle Tsunade but I like begin called Lady Tsunade! You must be Sakura Haruno Hatake! Sit." Tsunade smiled shaking her hand.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura sat down as she let go of Tsunade's hand.

"How is mister Hatake by the way?" Tsunade sat on the chair.

"He's doing fine." Sakura answered.

"Any babies yet?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Not yet." Sakura smiled she liked Tsunade.

"Here's your plan." Tsunade handed Sakura some papers.

1th period: English with Shizune room 167

2th period: Science with Orchimaru room 235

3th period: Geography with Iruka room 199

4th period: math with Ibiki room 200

lunch...

5th period: Homeroom with Asuma room 168

6th period: Gym with Guy room 233

7th period: Music with Kurenai room 132

8th period: Art and craft with Jiraiya room 245

"Is there something you would like to ask?" Tsunade stared.

"No, I'm fine." Sakura stared back.

"Your teacher will pick someone who will show you around, welcome to the school." Tsunade smirked.

"Thank you." Sakura stood up, bowed and walked out.

'Room 167.'

Knock knock...

"Come in, you must be the new student welcome to Konoha High." Shizune shook her hand.

"Thank you." Sakura felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

"Tell us about yourself, please." Shizune lead in the middle of the huge classroom.

"I'm Sakura Haruno Hatake from Suna, I'm an only child. I enjoy science, gym, art and craft." Sakura informed.

"Any questions?" Shizune looked around the class.

"Is that your real hair colour? I'm Naruto!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, it's my real hair colour." Sakura sighed she knew more question about her hair were on the way.

"Any more questions?" Shizune was shocked to see almost half of the class had the hands in the air.

"Not about her hair." All the hands went down.

"Take a sit next to Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka." Shizune pointed at the people she mentioned.

"Hai." Sakura sat next to Ino and Hinata.

"Call me Ino." Ino shook Sakura's hand.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!

"That's our group." Ino pointed at a group of students who waved at her.

"Whose the leader?" Sakura asked.

"No one really." Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"I need to use the ladies room." Sakura ran the girls bathroom when she felt her phone vibrating.

'Temari?'

She stared at the phone and pressed answer.

"H-hallo?" Sakura answered shaking.

'Heya, Saku-chan, what's up? You sound afraid.' Kankuro asked.

"No, it's nothing...I just haven't spoken to you in weeks." Sakura sighed.

'You haven't spoken to 'him' or seen him in like two years.' Kankuro was on the other line but Sakura could feel that he was frowning.

"What do you expect his in Kiri so let him enjoy his time there." Sakura frowned at her reflection.

'You should tell him about Ichiro.' Kankuro yawned.

"Why? He doesn't need to know anything." Sakura shut down her phone, splashed water on her face and walked out sighing heavily.

XXXXXXXX

Half a year passed and Sakura had a lot of friends. Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru knew about her Ichiro but they didn't know the father.

Everyone was gossiping about how the new kids would look like or how rich they were. Yes, new kids were coming today. Sakura heard them gossiping in the bathroom.

"...They say one of them is an idiot." Tayuya was tying her hair.

"How many are they?" Karin was buy putting heavy make-up.

"Some say five, two, four or three." Tayuya sighed.

"How do I look??" Kin put a hand on her hip and asked.

"You look fa-bu-lo-us." They told her.

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n

"I want you all to treat the new comers with respect, understood?" Asuma asked.

"Hai!" The class answered.

"Come in." Asuma opened the door, a girl with blonde hair in four ponytails chewing a gum entered. The next had stuff on his face that looked like make up or a tattoo.

The third one was someone Sakura never ever wanted to see. He had red bloody hair, dark rings around his eyes, a blank face and a tattoo on his forehead, what kind of a parent can let his or her son take a tattoo? And from all the places it was on his forehead. was it to mock the parent?

"Names Temari."

"I'm Kankuro."

"Gaara."

That voice made everyone's hair stand, it was creepy, low and murderous. Sakura felt like dropping dead just there and then.

"Question?" Asuma looked around, no one dared to say something.

"Good...Temari sit next to Naruto, Kankuro sit next to Kiba and Gaara next to..." Asuma looked around and noticed Hinata's seat was empty she had a flu.

"Gaara sit next to Sakura." Asuma said Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"Small world, isn't it?" Gaara smirked sitting next to her.

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n

"Hi! Sa-chan!" Temari ran to way Sakura was sitting with her friends at lunch.

"You know her?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's my...how can I put this...she's like my sister." Sakura smiled.

"Kankuro has been looking for you everywhere!" Temari exclaimed with a smirk.

"Why?" Sakura was confused.

"To do this." Kankuro gave her a tight huge.

"Awww." The rest said everyone in the cafeteria looked at Sakura and Kankuro.

"I missed you." Sakura hugged back giving him a peck on her cheek.

"Me too." Kankuro whispered stroking her hair.

"Ehem..." Sasuke made a fake cough.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend?" Sasuke glared at Kankuro pissed.

"Sasuke, he's just a friend." Sakura let go of Kankuro in an instant she knew Sasuke wanted to cause a scene. Everyone remand silence.

"Who wants ramen?" Naruto broke the silence between them.

"Come on, Kankuro." Temari grabbed Kankuro's hand and started walking away.

"I'll call you." Sakura gave Sasuke a peck and ran after Kankuro and Temari.

"Sorry about that." Sakura walked between Temari and Kankuro.

"He's your boyfriend." That was a statement more than a question.

"Yes." Sakura answered quietly.

"Oh..." Kankuro was speechless.

"How's Ichiro?" A voice asked.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura looked at the direction of the voice.

"How's Ichiro?" Gaara repeated.

"You told him?" Sakura glared at Temari and Kankuro who gave her apologetic faces.

"We...um...didn't mean to-" Sakura interrupted king we are one lyrics

"Save it!" Sakura glared and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
